Arms of an Angel
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is a dedication to xxIronhideForeverxx. Shayna and Ironhide have been together for the past year, but due to recent Decepticon activity Shayna has to stay at home to be protected. One day a surprise visitor comes to her house. Please R&R!


This is a dedication to xxIronhideForeverxx. I hope everyone likes it especially xxIronhideForeverxx. Please continue to read. :)

* * *

><p>Ironhide finally got a break from all the battles that were going on, on earth. A break he had needed for a very long time. Driving out of the Autobot base he was going somewhere, a place he hadn't been before in his life. But where he was going was where the person he missed the most lived. Driving up north to New York he was to see his female friend Shayna. Driving as fast as he could, he didn't care if he was going over the human speed limit, all he knew he needed to see her.<p>

* * *

><p>Shayna was sitting at home in her house helping her mother prepare dinner for the family. She hadn't mentioned Ironhide to her mother or her father fearing what they would say if they found out he was an alien from a different planet. "You've seemed a little down this summer, anything happen or going on?"<p>

"No mom, I'm fine." Shayna replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Her mother persisted.

"Yes I'm sure mom. I'm perfectly fine." Her mother didn't say anything else but continued to cook the chicken. Shayna started to cut up vegetables. Preparing the meal didn't talk long at all and devouring it was even shorter. That was the one thing Shayna didn't like about cooking a large meal, it was gone in a matter of minutes. Her father and brother took care of the cleaning which allowed her to go outside beneath the stars and think about the one she missed.

She had let her emotions slide today and her mother saw that. She went to the swing that was on the boarder of the woods. It was where she and Ironhide always hung out at. With Decepticons invading the planet faster than flies could find food it was hard to keep in touch. She took out her cell phone from her pocket and opened it up to see her background picture was of Ironhide and her. She was on his shoulder and he actually made the peace sign with his fingers.

She laughed looking at the picture and slowly closed her phone. "Ironhide I miss you. When are you coming back?"

* * *

><p>Ironhide had covered a lot of ground in the past few hours. He had made it in New York. He was now only like thirty minutes away from Shayna's house. He couldn't wait to see her again. His spark pounded hard in his chassis, just the thought of her made him excited to see her. She was the only person human or transformer who was able to tame him and see a different side of him no one really ever saw. He hadn't contacted her today which probably made her upset but he couldn't risk ruining the surprise he had for her. He was sending her himself.<p>

Shayna was swinging in the swing for about an hour before she was about to go inside. The sun had gone down and the sky started to get dark. Just before she got up she saw headlights on the bright setting coming straight towards her. She had to shield her eyes from the oncoming vehicle and once it passed it suddenly stopped. She looked at the vehicle next to her and saw it was solid black, well it looked like it in the dark she assumed it was solid black. "Ironhide?" she whispered.

There was no answer but then the black pickup truck started transforming. "Ironhide it is you!" she exclaimed very excited. Once he was done transforming he lowered his hand to her which she gladly ran in and hugged his thumb. Ironhide chuckled and stroked her back with his finger.

"I missed you so much." Shayna whispered and held his thumb tighter. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming up to see me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Ironhide replied and brought her up to his face and gently kissed the top of her head. Shayna let go of his thumb and started stroking his face. She hadn't felt his face in so long it was like going to your house you hadn't been to so long, so great to be home. Ironhide felt tears drop off her face and onto his lips. "Don't cry Shayna, it breaks my spark."

"I was so worried Ironhide, not getting a call from you made me start thinking terrible thoughts. I started to think the Decepticons had killed you." Shayna whispered.

"No one will be able to kill me; I'll rip their sparks out before they can get to me. I could never leave you alone on this planet. Just thinking about it kills me." Ironhide replied and stroked her back.

Shayna looked up at the black bot. His bright blue optics were staring down at her. She couldn't help but smile. She met her one true love and he was with her, he was from an alien planet but they still loved each other madly. He gently put her down on the ground and transformed into the pickup truck then started to drive off. She gently stroked the leather seats which sent a shudder through the cab.

"You missed that didn't you?" she asked as she continued to stroke the seat.

"More than you know." Ironhide replied straining to keep focus on the road. He had to stop not to long after that because he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did we stop?" she asked.

There was no answer, but in the driver's seat sat a man. "Holy shit!"

The man didn't say anything but reached for her face and gently caressed it with his fingers. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. "Ironhide?"

The man smiled, but still didn't talk. "It is you! How did you do this?"

"Ratchet had been helping me create a holoform. This way it won't flicker at all if I'm away, and I can feel anything." Ironhide replied.

He ran his fingers through her hair and gently tugged before he kissed her on the lips. It was fierce which Shayna was prepared for. She scooted forward and lay down on the seats. He smiled and gently lowered himself to her and continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and caressed slowly down the spine which made him stop kissing her for a moment. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as if he was about to short circuit. When she stopped he looked back down at her and growled which made her smile big.

He went to kiss her again but she put a finger over his lips as if to say one minute she started to caress his face feeling every bit of it. It felt so solid just like he said it did. "You feel so real, it's so hard to comprehend that here we are lying in your cab and here you are with me."

"With more upgrades it will be more realistic."

"You mean, you'll be able to eat and drink?" she asked.

He shook his head and she smiled big, "You mean I could bring you home to my parents?"

"Yes my dear even that." He growled in her ear which made her shudder in delight.

"Hurry up on that upgrade." She replied deeply. Ironhide smiled and started kissing her once again and not letting up.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
